BBxR:: Soloun beso
by Tekandraclowtikim
Summary: Capitulo 12
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es nuestro primer Fic ojala les guste...**

**Y como siempre jeje, los Teen titans no me pertenecen, etc.. etc..

* * *

**

:..BBxR..: SOLO UN BESO

**CAPITULO 1**

Era un día como cualquiera en la torre T, Cyborg y Chico bestia jugando juegos de video, Star preparando una comida Tamaraneana, Robin pensando… solo pensando… y Raven en la terraza meditando…

BB: Viejo no me vas a ganar acéptalo!

Cy: Jajaja, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya miles de veces

BB: Olle! Yo te he ganado más veces!

Cy: Claro que no!

BB: Claro que si!

Cy: Esta bien esta va a ser la definitiva! Digamos y es un hecho que estamos empatados OK?

BB: no lo puedo creer! Claro que no! Como puedes tener la cuenta!

Cy: Olle amigo no se tu, pero se te olvida que yo manejo todo tipo de cuentas!

BB: Esta bien y..?

Cy: Ya se! Hay que apostar algo!

BB: Si! Después de todo ya sabemos quien va a perder!

Cy: Jajaja, hasta sueñas la victoria… OK que apostamos?

BB: Apostaremos esto, el que pierda tendrá que darle un beso a una chica.

Cy: Y el ganador decidirá a que chica!

BB: OK

Cy: OK

Por desgracia Chico Bestia pierde…

Cy: Veamos… a quien iras a besar Chico Bestita? (tono burlón)

El corazón de Chico Bestia latía tan rápido… pues esperaba a la persona que le iba a poner su amigo Cyborg…

Cy: Que tal ha… no no no… y si… no claro que no…aaa… no mejor no…

BB: Vamos viejo por que tardas tanto después de todo es solo un beso!

En ese momento entra Raven al livingroom…

St: Hola amiga Raven deseas desayunar algo?

Rv: Te de hierbas…

St: Te puedo servir un poco de mi comida Tamaraneana…

Rv: Te de hiervas

Cy: A ya se! Que tal Raven chico bestita?

BB: Raven! Estas loco? Que quieres que mate?

Cy: Olle tu dijiste que a quien yo quisiera!... lo vas a hacer o no… gallina!

BB: ¬¬ Si lo voy a hacer… pero en este momento no… Star la esta haciendo enojar y no quiero que explote conmigo u

Cy: Y como diablos voy a saber cuando le des el beso?

BB: Te lo digo?

Cy: Claro que quiero que me digas!

BB: Pues… tendrás que espiarnos porque debo buscar el momento adecuado… los dos sabemos que Raven no es fácil!

Cy: De acuerdo (aunque pienso instalar unas cámaras no me lo puedo perder).

De repente suena la alarma y entra Robin al livingroom…

RB: Titanes hay problemas!

Salen volando Chico Bestia, Raven y Starfire, Robin en su moto y Cyborg en el carro T. Al llegar ahí se encuentran con Plasmus robando desechos tóxicos…

RB: Titanes al ataque!

Chico bestia comienza a atacar convirtiéndose en un Tiranosaurio Rex dándole una fuerte embestida hasta lanzarlo a unos metros de ahí rompiendo una pared llevándolo hasta la calle…

RB: Muy bien chico bestia! Vamos Raven y Star distráiganlo para poder ponerle una bomba!

Raven menciona sus palabras Azarath Metrion Zinthos y agarra un camión y se lo lanza en la cara, mientras que Star le empieza a lanzar sus Starbolts hacia el cuerpo de Plasmus en ese instante Cyborg lanza a Robin a su espalda pero Plasmus se percata de eso y lo golpea, lo manda hasta la pared quedando un poco inconsciente, Cyborg empieza a lanzar su cañón sonico derribándolo… Starfire se percibe que Robin no esta en la pelea y va en busca de el hasta que lo encuentra…

St: Robin, Robin! Responde por favor

RB: Que pasa? (Un poco desconcentrado) donde están los demás titanes?

St: Siguen peleando Robin…

RB: Y que esperamos! Vamos Star!

St: Seguro que si puedes?

RB: Nunca había estado tan seguro!

Robin y Star continúan con la pelea…

BB: Raven cuidado!

En eso Plasmus le intenta dar un golpe demasiado fuerte a Raven pero Chico bestia llega antes que el golpe y lo recibe el cayendo al suelo…

Rv: Chico Bestia!

RB: Raven! Protege a chico bestia!

Raven lo agarra antes de caer al suelo y así ella lo protege de cualquier golpe de Plasmus mientras que sus demás compañeros siguen luchando...

Cy: Listo Robin!

RB: Listo! Lánzame!

Cy: Ahí vas!

Llega a la espalda de Plasmus y logra ponerle la bomba…

RB: Titanes cúbranse!

Todos los titanes se cubren, Plasmus explota dejando al muchacho inofensivo tirado en el suelo dormido...

RB: Muy bien titanes!

Todos bajan a ver que le paso a chico bestia...

St: Raven amiga! Que paso con chico bestia?

Rv: Me salvo de un gran golpe de Plasmus y lo dejo inconsciente…

Cy: Será mejor ir a la torre T y dejarlo en la enfermería…

St: Ya le intentaste hablar para ver si reacciona?

Rv: Si, ya intente hablarle pero no respondió…

RB: No hay tiempo que perder vamos!

St: Amiga Raven será mejor que te vallas con Cyborg para que cuides a chico bestia no crees?

Rv: mmm… claro después de todo creo que se la debo…

Y así partieron todos a la torre T.

* * *

**Ojala les aya gustado el primer capitulo!... porfavor dejen comentarios..**

**atte: TK y Tany**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aki tienen el kapitulo 2 jeje... ojala les guste

* * *

**

CAPITULO 2

Llegaron a la torre T, Cyborg bajo a Chico bestia del carro T y lo llevo a la enfermería…

Cy: Por lo que se ve el golpe fue muy fuerte no Raven?

Rv: Es obvio que si…

Cy: Fue muy valiente de su parte haberte salvado no crees?

Rv: Nadie le dijo que se arriesgara por mi

En eso entran Robin y Starfire…

RB: Cyborg como esta chico bestia?

Cy: Esta mal Robin...

Un silencio invade el cuarto...

St: Vamos amigos… es Chico bestia… se recuperara ya verán…

RB: Claro que se recuperara!

Rv: Ojala así sea...

Cy: Amigos se que este no es el momento pero no se ustedes pero pelear con Plasmus me causo mucha hambre…

Todos: (cara de asco)

RB: Tienes razón… ya es tarde y no hemos comido porque no vamos a la pizzería?

St: Y quien se quedara con chico bestia?

Cy¡RAVEN! (Esta es la oportunidad de chico bestia si se despierta)

Rv: Que? Yo también tengo hambre Cyborg… porque no te quedas tu… después de todo eres su mejor amigo o no?

Cy: Pero chico bestia no me salvo a mi o si?

Rv: ¬¬... esta bien me quedare a cuidarlo... pero no quiero que tarden...

St: Descuida amiga Raven intentaremos comer rápido y les traeremos pizza...

RB: Si algo sucede nos avisas... vamos chicos a la pizzería!

Los tres titanes salen del cuarto, pero Cyborg se acuerda que debe poner las cámaras...

Cy: Diablos! Debo poner las cámaras! Pero... tengo hambre! Mi estomago ruge... mmm no creo que le de el beso ahora... la pondré otro día...

RB: Cyborg que esperas... nos vamos o no?

Cy: Claro vamonos!

Salen en el carro T con demasiada hambre a la pizzería...

De vuelta a la enfermería... Raven saca el libro de Azarh par leerlo mientras espera alguna reacción de Chico bestia...

Rv: Se van a tardar mucho... será mejor que me prepare un te de hiervas y uno para Chico bestia por si despierta...

Raven va a la cocina a prepararse el te de hiervas y cuando regresa le pone la taza a un lado de la cama, Raven se sienta a verlo... apenas le iba poner la mano para curarlo cuando...

BB: Raven (con una voz cortante)... que pasa donde estoy?

Rv: Chico bestia... que bueno que Despertaste... estas en la enfermería de la Torre T...

BB: Que? Pero como llegue aquí?

Rv: Recibiste un fuerte golpe de Plasmus por mi... y te lo agradezco Chico bestia...

BB: Ahahaha... ahora recuerdo!... y los demás titanes?

Rv: Fueron a comer Pizza... y... pues yo me quede a cuidarte... después de todo te la debo...

BB: A... jejeje... Gracias Raven no tenias que hacerlo...(dijo sonrojándose)

Rv: Y dejarte solo... Te deje una taza de te de hiervas... esta a un lado tullo... por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

BB: Me duele el cuerpo... fue muy fuerte el golpe?

Rv: Demasiado... llevabas inconsciente 2 horas

BB: 2 Horas! °°... con razón tengo demasiada hambre!

Rv: Los chicos fueron a comprar pizza y...

BB¡Que acaso fueron a hacerlas y comprarlas o que?

Rv: Ellos iban a comer ahí... pero tienes razón ya se tardaron... pero dime ay algo que quieras que haga por ti?

Chico bestia se quedo pensando en la apuesta de Cyborg...

BB: Sabes Raven si hay algo que quiero que hagas por mi...

Pasaron unos minutos...

Rv: Y que esperas para decirlo? ¬¬

El corazón de Chico bestia latía muy rápido... pero no lo entendía después de todo era solo un beso... solo un beso... las palabras no lo salían...

BB: Sabes... la ...verdad.. es que... qui..siera que me.. die..ras un be...

Justo en ese momento llegaron los demás titanes...

St: Amiga Raven ya llegamos! Baja para que puedas comer...

Raven se paro de la silla donde estaba miro a chico bestia y le dijo...

Rv: Un que? Un be... que?

BB: Nada!... porque no bajas a comer...

Chico bestia quedo paralizado pensando en... en ella... ¿porque no había podido decirle las palabras "quiero que me des un beso" tan fácil como el lo había planeado¿Será que estaba sintiendo algo por ella? Pero no puede ser posible –se decía en su mente- Raven... Raven... Raven... –su nombre retumbaba por su cabeza- !Pero terra¿Acaso ya se estaba olvidando de terra?... Todas esas preguntas rodeaban la cabeza de Chico Bestia... de repente alguien entra al cuarto...

St: Como te sientes amigo?

BB: ...

St: Chico bestia? Estas ahí?

BB: He! Aha.. Star? Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí parada?

St: Lo suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa... no es así?

BB: No, no es nada serio...

St: Deseas contarme?

BB: Esque... te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

St: Claro que si... después de todo para que estamos los amigos...

BB: Esque... siempre que veo a... (Sonrojándose)... cierta persona siento nervios y ese cosquilleo en el estomago y cuando nos miramos... pues me sonrojo... tu sabes que significa esto que siento Star?

St: Sabes siento algo parecido cuando estoy con... ejem... (Sonrojada) con Robin...

BB: Pero si esa persona y yo no tenemos nada en común y...

-interrumpe Star-

St: Pero recuerda que los polos apuestos se atraen... puedo saber quien es esa persona especial?

BB: Claro Star... pero no se lo vas a decir a nadie...?

St: Claro que no se lo diré a nadie pequeño slorbarg!

BB: OK.. no te vallas a burlar pero es... Ra..v...

St¡ RAVEN ! (cara de súper sorprendida)

BB¡Pero como supiste! °°

St: Siempre lo supe...Jijijiji...

BB: ¬¬

St: Lo siento chico bestia pero era demasiado obvio… te preocupabas demasiado por Raven y…

BB: Obvio! Y crees que ella se allá dado cuenta de que a mi me gusta?

St: No lo se Chico bestia… porque no lo averiguas?

BB: Pero como?

St: Mira ella esta en el Living Room puedes ir aaa.. .. verla no?

BB: mmm… si pero como lo voy a saber? ¬¬

St: Pues… acércate y háblale con palabras bellas para ver como reacciona

BB: Esta bien lo intentare…

Chico bestia se dirige al living room...

* * *

**Por fin lo termine.. perdon si aun no les causa emocion pero si lo hace porfis diganmelo dejen comentarios para ver si les gusto o no...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos!... pues como siempre... los teen titans no son mios, bla bla bla, etc.

* * *

**

CAPITULO 3

Chico bestiaentra en el living room y ve ahí a Raven leyendo uno de sus libros.

Tratando de no ponerse nervioso la saluda.

BB: Hola Raven

Rv: Aha... Hola Chico Bestia

BB: ya comiste?

Rv: (lo mira raro) mmm... No, porque lo preguntas?

BB: por nada (q entupida pregunta)... y. . . q haces?

Rv: leo mi libro

BB: Ho... y de que trata?

Rv: no te lo puedo decir es solo para los q son de Azarath

BB: amm... Porque?

Rv: Aha... no lo entenderías

BB: Claro q si, solo me lo tienes q explicar

Rv: Aha... no te ibas a preparan algo de comer?

BB: aaa si! Tienes razón!

Se dirige hacia el refri y saca un poco de Toffu de el.

BB: ... no quieres un poco Raven?

Rv: ... no

BB: esta bien, lo pone en la barra y empieza a comer un poco, pero lo guarda...

En ese momento Raven se levanta de donde estaba sentada y se sienta en el sofá, en eso el chico bestia se sienta junto a ella, ella lo ve raro y se aleja, este la comienza a ver y se acerca, y así sucesivamente...

Rv: aaa... Te pasa algo Chico bestia?

BB: pues... Sabes...te quiero preguntar algo...

Rv: bien, que me quieres preguntar?

BB: yo... hee... Te… te agrado?

Rv: aaa... (Se sonroja)si... "_O.O yo dije eso_"... porque lo preguntas?

BB: solo quería saber, es que a veces sentía que no te agradaba...

Rv: (un poco apenada) y... yo te... Te agrado Chico Bestia?

BB: si, tu siempre me has agradado...

Raven se pone la capucha para q Chico Bestia no la vea sonrojada

Rv: aaa... chico bestia debo ir un momento a mi habitación...

BB: puedo saber porque? Acaso te hice sentir incomoda?

Rv: No, es solo que voy a meditar... un poco...

Pero cuando Raven se fue este se transformo en mosca para espiarla. Entro en su habitación y se poso en la pared a escuchar.

Ya en la habitación Raven se decía a si misma: -no puedo creer q aya dicho q si me agrade, además sentí el mismo cosquilleo en el estomago q siempre siento cuando lo miro, bien, tranquila Raven, esto no puedes ser... o si , mmm.. Talvez sea, cuando me mira me sonrojo y me pierdo en sus encantadores ojos verdes, bien¡¡auch! que tonta se me olvido mi libro tendré que ir por el voy a salir y regresare al Living room.

En ese momento Chico Bestia pensaba .. .. _O.O Que fue lo q oí! Si le agrado y mucho! Será mejor que me valla a la sala antes de que Raven llegue_

Sale Raven de la habitación ya tranquilizada y entra en el Living room y ve que chico bestia estaba en la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado. (Ya que chico bestia entro rápidamente y se transformo en humano justo a tiempo antes de que Raven llegue)

BB: Valla! Eso si que fue rápido... acabaste de meditar Raven?

Rv: ¬¬... si, y vengo por mi libro que se me olvido...

BB: El libro de Azarath?

Rv: Si.

BB: Aquí lo tengo ten... (Extiende la mano con el libro para dárselo)

Rv: Gracias (extiende su mano para agarrarlo pero...)

BB: Te lo doy con una condición...

Rv: ¬¬ a mi nadie me pone condiciones chico bestia! Y menos tu porque ese libro es mío de todos modos...

BB: Pues no me importa... vas a aceptar la condición o no?

Rv: ¬¬x... Primero dime que es...

BB: Quiero que vallamos a comer algo tu... y yo...

Rv: O.o... Porque me pides eso?

BB: Porque después de todo no has comido o si? Ademas... quieres tu libro o no?

Rv: ¬¬ si lo quiero...

BB: Entonces...

Rv: Esta bien chico bestia iremos a comer ¬¬ pero solo por mi libro...

BB: (sorprendido, _Creí que diría no_) – Bien y a donde quieres ir a comer?

Rv: adonde tú quieras ir, después de todo tu fuiste el de la gran idea ¬¬…

BB: que te parece la Pizzería?

Rv: suena bien

Chico bestia le avisa a los demás que van a comer a la pizzería, claro que se quedan sorprendidos y el único que empieza a sospechar es Cyborg: _Creo que esta es mi oportunidad de instalar las cámaras para cuando vengan. _Mientras que Raven y Chico bestia llegan a la pizzería.

BB: bien… y… … y de que la pedimos Raven?

Rv: aaa... .. Pues como eres vegetariano... Una de...

BB: vegetales? Y si te gusta la de vegetales? Porque por ti comería de la que tu quieras…

Rv: (sonrojada) he… esta bien la de vegetales chico bestia…

Les ponen la pizza en la mesa y Chico bestia agarra su pedazo pero en ese momento Raven agarra el mismo y sus manos chocan...

BB: Lo siento... (sonrojado)

Rv: No hay problema agarrala tu (sonrojada)

Cuando están comiendo intercambian miradas uno al otro... Raven mira a Chico bestia y en eso el también la mira... y cortan la mirada mirando a otro lado...

Terminan de Comer y Chico bestia se sienta mas cerca de Raven y esto provoca q unos platos del chef estallaran.

BB: (como vio que esos platos estallaron le pregunto) . .. . Raven te... encuentras bien?

Rv: (sonrojada y apenada) ... si y… chico bestia

BB: si?

Rv: no crees que… ya es momento de... Regresar a la torre, se hace tarde? (Se pone la capucha para que no la vea sonrojada)

BB: Esta bien

Y así ellos regresaban a la torre volando pero chico bestia se detienen en un edificio… y como es logico Raven lo persigue...

Rv: Porque nos detuvimos?

BB: Sabes Raven quiero que me digas algo…

Rv: Esta bien, dime...

BB: Escucha..., tu me... tu me quieres?

Rv: -_Por que me preguntara eso?-_ Claro que te... te quiero, eres un buen... amigo...

BB: No... Raven, no así, ..tu me quieres?

Rv: Porque me preguntas eso?... sabes que yo no me puedo permitir sentir esa emoción chico bestia…

BB: Entonces que no puedas sentirla no significa que no este ahí cierto?

Rv: escucha... yo.. no te puedo negar eso...

BB: Pero Raven... que quieres que haga yo con esteemocionque llevo dentro?

Rv: Y cual es esa emocion Chico Bestia?

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Chico bestia Raven se fue volando a la torre T sola... y dejo a chico bestia que recapacitara...

BB: _Cierto... que es lo que siento por Raven?-_se decía en su cabeza Chico Bestia-_ o es que acaso el golpe de Plasmus me agitó el cerebro... no Chico Bestia... Piensa que podrá ser... veamos... desde hace cuanto te diste cuenta de que Raven te gustaba? Mmm… creo que… diablos! No lo recuerdo.. Entonces.. Porque te pusiste así cuando Cyborg te dijo la apuesta… estaba tan seguro que ese beso iba a ser fácil pero ahora veo cual difícil es… creo que es su forma de ser.. jejeje no, no creo o si? Será que cuando escuche que yo le gustaba a Raven me sorprendí tanto que quise gustarle aun mas?.. o será.. Su hermoso cuerpo ¬.. Su hermosa cara… su hermoso cabello.._

Mientras que chico bestia se cuestionaba todas estas preguntas Raven llego a la torre… abriendo la puerta…

St: Hola amiga Raven, te divertiste en tu cita con Chico Bestia?

Raven se detuvo en seco y exploto la lámpara que estaba a un lado de Starfire…

Rv: Quien te dijo que era una cita?…

St: nadie… es solo que parecía que era una cita…

Cy: Y donde quedo el galán?

RB: Raven?... donde esta chico bestia?

Rv: La verdad no me interesa…se rompe el foco -Raven se va a su cuarto-

RB: Que le sucederá a Raven?

Cy: No lo se…-_me pregunto donde estará chico bestia-_

Mientras tanto Chico bestia estaba listo para regresar a la Torre con una respuesta para Raven…

**

* * *

Ojala les aya gustado ... nos kebramos mucho el coco (ocea la kabeza) Tany y yo para akabar el capitulo 3.. y dejenme ver que pasa!XD ... ni yo c que pensar pero bueno le voy a hacer la lucha para que queda muy bien ... y que nos aga sentir lo que otras historias nos hacen sentir.. O.o ni yo misma me entendi pero ojala me ayan entendido ustedes, si saben de que emocion hablo no?... es de esa de cuando pasan cosas romanticas ... bueno dejenme comentarios porfavor necesito saber que tal se les hizo el capitulo 3...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos! lo prometido es deuda... aqui tienen el capitulo 4 antes del año nuevo... si qe nos pusieron a pensarle he ¬¬... espero que asi como algunos nos presionaron, asi de buenas estensus historias... porqe la verdad... Me encantan sus historias!... pero bueno total... aki esta el capitulo 4... disfrutenlo... y si no es como esperaban púes lo siento :D... de echo aun no lo terminaba pero por lo presion se van a tener que esperar al capitulo 5...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Raven iba camino a su cuarto cuando Robin la alcanzo...

RB: Raven?

Rv: -se detuvo sin voltear atrás- Que quieres Robin?

RB: Solo quería saber si estas bien... lo estas?

Rv: Si, si lo estoy... –volteo a el- algo mas?

RB: No, creo... dime Raven que te hizo chico bestia para que te pusieras así allá en el livingroom, si se puede saber...

Rv: (bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo) No es... nada –se adelanta hasta llegar a su cuarto y cierra la puerta-

Robin regresa al livingroom con los chicos.

St: Te dijo que le ocurría?

RB: No

Cy: Y... no te dijo donde dejo a chico bestia?

RB: No le pregunte... no lo creía conveniente...

Cy: Y porque no vas e intentas hablar con ella Starfire?

St: Robin ya lo intento Cyborg, únicamente nos queda esperar para ver que sucede…

Ya en el cuarto Raven llego y se acostó en la cama a pensar.

_Ah (suspiro)¿que me pasa¿porque estoy comportándome así con Chico Bestia? Y ¿porque hace un momento no pude controlar mis emociones? no no no, la pregunta es¿Por qué chico bestia se esta comportando así conmigo? Y¿Cuál será ese emoción que me tiene chico bestia, es obvio lo se, pero ¿será verdad?... que tal si el solo esta jugando conmigo… como toda su vida se la a pasado jugando, que me hace pensar que no va a jugar conmigo…Chico Bestia…_-en eso tocan la puerta-

St: Amiga? Estas ahí?

Rv: Que quieres Star?

St: vine a ver si estabas bien…

Rv: si lo estoy y déjame sola por favor

St: Pero Raven, no quiero dejarte sola, yo y los demás estamos preocupados por ti, por favor dime que tienes…

Rv: -abre la puerta un poco- Porque estas tan preocupada por mi?

St: Porque somos amigas y también porque creo que sea lo que sea que te allá echo chico bestia yo tengo un poco de culpa…

Rv: emm… Star tu no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo y… lo que siento.

St: (emocionada) por lo que sientes! Quieres decir que estas enamorada!

Rv: ¬¬ no exageres porque no estoy segura y calla que te van a escuchar!

St: jeje, también te viene a decir que chico bestia ya llego…

Rv: -se despedaza el foco que iluminaba el pasillo (por que ya es de noche)- … y a mi que?

St: no lo se creí que te interesaría saber…

Rv: pues ya vez que no –cierra la puerta-

Star baja al livingroom donde se encuentran todos sus amigos pero Chico bestia se dirige a Star...

BB: Que pasa Star, como esta Raven?

St: Emm, pues esta algo emocionada (se aleja de chico bestia dejándolo con la duda)

BB: Pero como emocionada? Star! Dime algo por favor! Rayos! Tendré que investigarlo de la manera más difícil...

Chico bestia se acerca a la puerta de Raven y golpea la puerta...

BB: emm... Raven? Estas ahí? Escucha... solo me preguntaba si te encuentras bien...

Rv: Estoy bien (sin abrir la puerta)

BB: solo me preguntaba... como te sientes Raven?

Rv: ¬¬ que estoy bien...

BB: u ok ok me voy pero quiero decirte algo...

Rv: lo siento chico bestia ya tuviste tu oportunidad

BB: pero!... pero Raven...

Rv: he hablado!

Chico bestia se alejo de ahí y se fue al livingroom.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Raven:

Raven a un seguía acostada en la cama y agarro su espejo y entro a su mente… _Por que te quieres hacer la difícil Raven?_

_Rv: quien dijo eso?_

_RvAlegre: Pues yo… ósea tu Raven alegre… pero te noto triste… un poco preocupada dime que tienes?_

_Rv: Se supone que tu debes saber después de todo eres yo…_

_RvAlegre: Intento que te desahogues Raven!¬¬…_

_Rv: Solo regresa a donde perteneces!_

_RvInteligente: Hola Raven…_

_Rv: Ahora tu…?_

_RvInteligente: Olle no te enfades conmigo!... pero Raven alegre tiene razón, porque lo quieres hacer de la manera difícil?_

_Rv: No lo se… creo que… es que… no quiero que nadie se entere!_

_RvInteligente: Y porque no quieres que nadie se entere… después de todo, el amor es algo muy normal… _

_Rv: Pero… tu sabes que no es normal para mi, no he sentido nada desde… desde que nací, por que ahora?_

_Rvinteligente: mmm… tal vez ya lo necesitabas… te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_Rv: Hazla…_

_RvInteligente: Es verdadero amor lo que sientes por chico bestia?_

_Rv: Me he hecho esas preguntas desde que me empezó a gustar chico bestia…_

_RvInteligente: Y…_

_Rv: Creo que si… si es verdadero amor lo que siento por chico bestia… pero el también sentirá eso por mi?_

_RvInteligente: Haciéndome esas preguntas a mi no vas a llegara ningún lado Raven…por que no intentas preguntarle a el…_

_Rv: -Se sonroja y se voltea- Preguntarle… yo?... a el?_

_RvInteligente: Olle… no es necesario que te voltees, siento lo mismo que tu…_

_Rv: Gracias… sale del espejo_

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia estaba en el livingroom un poco triste, Star, Cyborg y Robin viendo una película de acción…

Cy: Chico bestia, te encuentras bien?

BB: -- si, estoy bien… pero no se si ella esta bien…

Cy: ella?

BB: ha…Cyborg, yo se que era solamente una apuesta, pero es que…

Cy: O.o de verdad sientes algo por ella?

BB: si… o al menos eso creo… pero creo que ella no siente nada por mi…

Cy: Como lo puedes saber?... necesitarías a preguntarle… no dejes pasar esa oportunidad Chico bestia..

BB: Yo se! Pero ya le intente preguntar y ella no respondió de la manera que yo creía que iba a responder…

Cy: Y que le preguntaste?

BB: Le dije que si podíamos hablar, pero ella me dijo que ya había tenido la oportunidad y la desperdicie…

Cy: Pero si yo fuera tu… seguiría intentándolo… tienes que aprovechar el momento… la vida es solo una vez, no dejes pasar ese momento… por que nunca puede regresar…

Chico bestia lo miro extrañado…

BB: De donde sacaste eso?

Cy: Experiencias de la vida chico bestia… experiencias…

BB: Lo siento Chicos pero yo ya me voy a mi cuarto… hasta mañana…

St: Dulces Slorbags Chico bestia!

Chico bestia se fue a su cuarto pero en el camino iba pensando…

BB: _Porque eres así Raven?...yo solo te quiero decir lo que siento por ti, preguntarte cada mañana ¿Cómo estas? Sin que me mires con esa mirada tan fría que tienes, pero me encantan tus ojos, esos ojos que cada mañana me miran con algo… algo muy dentro de ti… pero no se que será…__nunca me has dado afecto, me imagino que nadie te ha besado… y quiero ser el primero Raven… permíteme ser el primero…_

En eso cuando chico bestia topa con algo... levanta la mirada y era Raven... que habia desidido salir de su cuarto a cenar, pero claro que Raven tampoco se dio cuenta cuando toparon pues los dos iban pensando...

BB: he!... Raven!

Rv: Chico bestia?

Los dos voltearon a otro lado para disimular lo sonrojados que se veian...

BB: Raven... Por favor... permiteme decirte algo...

Rv: Esta bien chico bestia dime, pero esta vez que sea rapido si?

BB: No, aqui no... ven vamos a la azotea... le agarra de la mano y se la lleva por las escaleras

* * *

**xD... espero que les aya gustado, dejen sus comentarios porfis!... estoy tan emocionada como ustedes!... pero la falta de tiempo solo me permitio continuarle hazta aqui... lo siento... pero nos vemos en enero del 2006... para publicar el capitulo 5!...van a ver que no me voy a tardar... solo por ustedes... y por mi :)... QUE SE LA PASEN PADRE ESTE FIN DE AÑO... UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS!... ¬¬ no estoy muy acostumbrada al beso asi que mejor UN ABRAZO! xD... pasensela padre y si manejan no tomen...**

**Atte: Tekandraclowtikim**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos! perdon por tardarme pero por fion termine el capitulo 5! pero me tarde porque estaba de pensarlo -.-U... aparte de que yo no he vivido eso que estan viviendo chico bestia y Raven en mi historia ... bueno aki esta disfrutenlo.. y proximamente el capitulo 6

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5**

Chico bestia agarro a Raven de la mano y se la llevo a la azotea, ya estando ahí, Raven sabía muy bien lo que le iba a decir, pero quien sabe, tal vez estaba equivocada.

Rv: Bien ya estamos aquí… (Sonrojada)

BB: Si, ya estamos aquí…

Rv: Que tienes que decirme?

BB: Raven… aunque no lo creas, siempre he sentido algo por ti… es solo que... no lo sabia, hasta ahora... si no hubiera sido por la apuesta de...

Rv: Apuesta! Que apuesta?

BB: Emm... _diablos! Nunca debí mencionarla!..._ Esque... ahora en la mañana en el juego de video... el... yo... tu... luego... Yo... pero el quiso!... pero tu con ella...

Rv: Chico bestia no te entiendo nada

BB: u.u...Hice una apuesta con Cyborg, porque perdí en el juego de video... pero estoy muy feliz de haber perdido si no nunca hubiera pasado est...

Rv: Chico bestia, deja de hablar y déjame asimilar todo esto...

BB: Raven...

Rv: Chico bestia... soy una apuesta?... eso es todo lo que soy para ti!... sabia que todo para ti era un juego!... siempre lo ha sido, tu vida, tus amigos y ahora... yo...

Una lagrima salio de los ojos de Raven Pero en ese instante chico bestia se adelanto y tomo sus manos y las miradas se anticiparon al instante sus bocas se acercaron tímidamente y sus labios rozaron…pero Raven no pudo controlar todas sus emociones, y el piso donde estaban parados empezaba a cuartearse y las cosas se empezaban a rodear de una aura negra...

Rv: No!... que no lo entiendes! No puedo hacerlo...y tu tampoco... que no tienes vergüenza!... hasta nunca chico bestia...

Raven bajo las escaleras y estaba caminando hacia su cuarto cuando sintió una mano encima de su hombro...

Rv: Chico bestia aléjate de mi!

RB: Chico bestia?... que te hizo?... estas bien Raven?

Rv: Robin!...

Raven avanzo mas hacia el y se acurruco entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar... Robin un poco confuso la abrazo tratando de consolarla

RB: Raven... que tienes? Porque lloras? Que te hizo chico bestia?

Rv: Ahora ya no importa... nunca le a importado...

Los dos jóvenes titanes estuvieron en el pasillo abrazados, pero no se dieron cuenta de que en ese momento Starfire estaba saliendo de su cuarto pero al verlos ella trato de no hacer ruido y susurrándose a ella misma...

St: Pero... que estoy viendo? Es acaso?... si si son... Robin... mi Robin y Raven... pero? Porque?... acaso... porque amiga Raven?... porque me lo quieres quitar? O desde cuando estas con el?

* * *

**Ojala les aya gustado y pss lo escribi corto porque como les dije... no he vivido nada de eso -.-... y pss no tengo muchos conocimiento de todo eso... pero les prometo que el capitulo 6 v a estar chidoliro ... dejen comentarios porfis... me gustan sus comentarios .**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 6

Chico bestia se encontraba en la azotea pensando en "¿Que abre hecho mal?", pero la respuesta era más que obvia como siempre Chico bestia y su bocota lo avían arruinado todo.

Mientras tanto Starfire entro de nuevo a su cuarto sin emitir ningún sonido, estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de ver aun no lo podía creer.

St: Pero... como, creí que Robin y yo... el me mandaba todas las señales... o al menos eso pensaba... porque fui tan tonta... pero... debo de sentirme feliz no?... después de todo son mis amigos... juntos... creo... Starfire! No te precipites... tal vez solo la abrazaba... o no?... por que diablos querría abrazarla!... será mejor que encuentre las respuestas... pero creo que será mañana, ahora es muy tarde... pero una última mirada mas no me ara daño...

Starfire se asomo otra vez pero se habían ido... los dos... Starfire muy triste y con un poco de celos regreso a su habitación.

Robin y Raven se encontraban frente al cuarto de Raven.

RB: Estas segura de que vas a estar bien?

Rv: Si, y te agradezco que te hallas portado así conmigo.

RB: No tienes que agradecer, después de todo para que están los amigos?

Rv: Tienes razón.

RB: Y como amigos... me quieres contar lo que sucedió?

Rv: Lo siento, ahora no, todo en su momento Robin.

RB: Esta bien, será mejor que me valla, y... descansa Raven... es tarde.

Rv: Lo intentare...

Cuando Robin dio media vuelta para irse a su cuarto escucho la voz de Raven otra vez.

Rv: Y Robin...

RB: Dime...

Rv: Gracias...

Robin le dedico una sonrisa un poco cansada.

Por lo pronto Cyborg estaba en su habitación checando las grabaciones de la torre, y así saber si Chico bestia ya le había dado el beso a la fría Raven.

Cy: Veamos, que es esto... Raven y Chico bestia ... pero que están haciendo, al parecer están platicando¡¡Porque no le puse audio a las cámaras!... ahora no sabré lo que dicen, pero me lo imagino _"Raven te amo ... Chico bestia yo a ti"... _O.O se están acercando XD se van a dar un beso!... –se va la señal- x.x que paso!... No! Ahora no voy a saber lo que ocurriría, pero porque, instale las mejores cámaras!... Claro! Porque fui tan ignorante xD… las emociones de Raven!... tal vez izo que explotaran… o a un peor derritieran mis cámaras T.T… Necesito saber que paso con mis cámaras!... Un sonido salio de su brazo… Diablos! La batería esta baja… tendré que ir mañana… por ahora a descansar se acostó en su cama de metal y empezó a recargarse.

Al menos alguien ya estaba durmiendo, pero faltaban 4 titanes por dormir.

Chico bestia bajo las escaleras, camino por el pasillo, y llego a la puerta de su cuarto, pero vio que estaba un poco abierta.

BB: Ah… Robin? O.o Creo que te equivocaste de cuarto?

RB: no es eso, Quiero hablar contigo chico bestia.

BB: Emm!... no fui yo fue Cyborg!... y además eso fue hace semanas!... pensamos que no lo habías notado!... después de todo era un control muy feo, digo… te podemos prestar uno del play Station! n.nU…

RB: No de eso no… de Raven… ROMPIERON MI CONTROL! ¬¬x

BB: … °-°… y que tiene Raven?

RB: Que le hiciste?

BB: Que te dijo que le hice!

RB: Ella no menciono nada… pero lloro Chico bestia! Y lloro en mi hombro, no sabes lo mal que me sentí...

BB: Pero no entiendo por que lloro... si yo solo... yo solo fui sincero con ella respecto a lo que me hizo... Am...

RB: Am... Am que?...

BB: Nada

RB: Amarla!

BB: si… amarla… yo la amo Robin… contento? Eso era lo que tu querías escuchar!

RB: -Boquiabierto- Amarla? Tu!... las dos ultimas cosas que dijiste que amabas eran tu juego de video y el Toffu. ¬¬

BB: ... a eso también lo amo... pero este amor que siento por Raven es diferente, es como el mismo afecto que sentí con Te... Terra... agacho la cabeza y le dio la espalda a Robin

RB: Lo siento mucho chico bestia... no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero no debes estar jugando con los sentimientos de otras personas...

BB: Jugar!... todo se trata de juego para mi no! Que no ves que yo no estoy jugando con Raven!

RB: Como quieres que confié en ti!... toda tu corta vida te la as pasado jugando, no hay una sola cosa seria que allá conocido de ti!

BB: Es porque tu no me conoces! Tu no sabes ni quien fui ni quien soy ahora!

RB: Tal vez no te conozca chico bestia, pero desde que entraste en el equipo te e conocido lo suficiente como para saber que no vas a tomar enserio esta situación!

BB: Ese ya será mi problema –lo miraba con unos ojos retadores- Y… porque te comportas así?

RB: Como?

BB: Así… desde que llegaste al cuarto no has dejado de gritarme… pareciera que… te gustara… Raven o algo por el estilo… ¬¬

RB: Que a mi que!... a mi no… no me gusta Chico bestia, es solo que me preocupo por ella… porque ella es… es mi amiga…

BB: Desde cuando? Antes ni siquiera te importaba y la veías al igual que a todos… desde que su padre amenazo con apoderarse de la tierra, viste lo importante que ella era… y eso yo ya lo había observado desde hace mucho tiempo.

RB: Si claro… (Tono sarcástico)

BB: Piensa lo que quieras de mi… porque todo lo que te he dicho es verdad…

Robin salio de el Cuarto de Chico bestia y se fue a su habitación.

Y ahora todos los titanes estaban es su habitación, unos descansando, otros ni siquiera pudiendo cerrar un ojo… unos reflexionando y otros… y otros solamente acostados en la cama, sin poder dormir. _Nota: Son las 12:00 am…_ al parecer ahora no les interesan mucho los enemigos… pero por fin termino un día de locura, que mas podría suceder? O… o… pregunta equivocada…

* * *

**Ojala les aya gustado... y mim fic no es una Titannovela! >. ... y e aqui algunas respuestas de sus reviews... PROXIMAMENTE CAPITULO 7! xD**

**Cammy13:** Chica, muchas gracias... y pss no aparecio donde estaba tu Fic, y pss intente agregar tu correo raro y no c pudo...

**Diana Asakura-Usui** Pues aqui esta el capitulo chika y nos leemos en el capitulo 7

**Argen:** Chiko! no es una titan-novela! >. ... es lo unico bueno que sale de mi mente... asi que disfrutalo ¬¬


	7. Chapter 7

**:..BBxR..: SOLO UN BESO**

**CAPITULO 7

* * *

**

Por la mañana Cyborg ya había preparado el desayuno de todos los titanes pero el único titán que estaba listo para desayunar era chico bestia.

BB: Ya esta el desayuno! -.-?

Cy: Listo! ¬¬..

BB: Genial!.. Que venga la comida! ¬

Cy: No tan deprisa hay que esperar a los demás viejo!

BB: Y para que?.. nn si ellos quisieran ya estarían aquí...

Cy: No me digas que no quieres esperar a tu "amiguita" .. tono burlón

BB: ¬.¬... porque dices eso?

Cy: n.nUUU.. Decir que? Yo no he dicho nada!

BB: ¬¬.. Lo de "amiguita"

Cy: Ahahaha!.. Jiji eso!.. Ah.. Am.. No se.. Bueno si se! xD.. ya cuéntame que paso ayer! Y claro que ya ganaste la apuesta creí que nunca lo harías!

BB: uú Porque dices que ya gane la apuesta?

Cy: Porque lo vi todo!..

BB: O.O p…Pero como!..

Cy: n.nU.. es que, creí que no lo ibas a hacer y pues para asegurarme de que no me dijeras mentiras instale unas cámaras y…

BB: ¬¬x.. si instalaste unas cámaras sabrás que… yo no le di el beso…

Cy: ella a ti? O.O

BB: ¬¬ no Viejo!..No nos dimos un beso!

Cy: pero si ya estaban tan cercas sus boquitas.. Pero luego se fue la señal! T-T… suponía que si se habían dado un beso!

BB: pero no fue así.. uu Raven se molesto conmigo..

Cy: O.o porque intentaste darle un beso?

BB: no digo si.. Bueno aparte de eso.. Le mencione lo de la apuesta y… sabrás lo que paso..

Cy: ¬¬.. Eres un tonto.. Como te atreviste a mencionárselo.. Que intentabas hacer?

BB: Decirle la verdadviejo uu…

Cy. Que verdad?.. Lo de la apuesta? Pues ya lo hiciste

BB: No.. Decirle que yo.. Que yo .. Que yo..

Cy: Que tu que? OxO

BB: Viejo… Yo la.. Amo.. u/u

Cy: O.O… mis oídos de metal escucharon bien? Que tu la… jajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajaja! … buena broma chico bestia! Jajajajajajajaja.. Me la creí por un momento!

BB: ¬/¬.. no es una broma

Cy: o.o.. Lo siento.. Enserio tu la...la... Amas?..

BB: si! O/O… que tiene de raro eso?

Cy: Emm que será.. Veamos.. En primera.. ¿Dejaste de amar al Toffu? Jajajajajaajajajaajja

BB: ¬¬ basta de bromas.. y no -..

Cy: n.ñU ok.. mm.. pero como fue que paso?

BB: no lo se… siempre buscaba pretextos para hablarle, para que ella me viera, para parecerle interesante… solo con la intención de conocerla mas… -/-UUU

Cy: Porque me cuentas todo esto?

BB: Eres mi mejor amigo Cyborg ¬¬.. Además creo que tu y Starfire son los únicos con los que puedo contar.. Raven me odia uu, y Robin… o.ó ni si quiera hemos sido amigos.. Solo compañeros y así dice que me conoce… uÚ

Cy: o.o?...

En eso Robin atraviesa la puerta del livingroom.

RB: Buenos Días titanes… va hacia la computadora y empieza a investigar

Cy: O.o buenos días Robin…¿no desayunas?

RB: Si si desayuno pero quiero esperar a… las chicas.

BB: Dirás… a Raven... ¬¬se susurra así mismo

RB: Voltea a ver a chico bestia y lo ignora No ha habido problemas durante varios días… me pregunto que tramaran…

En el mismo momento Starfire salía de su cuarto un poco triste, confundida un poco.. Sola… En ese instante Raven estaba en su habitación ya se había despertado desde hace ya tiempo, ya hasta había ido a meditar a la terraza y como de costumbre ahí estaba Robin, y Raven empezó a recordar que habían platicado esa mañana…

_RB¡Ha! Que haces aquí… ¿como estas?_

_Rv¿Por que cada vez te impresionas mas?... sabes que me vas a encontrar todas las mañanas aquí…_

_RB: No lo se, supongo que cada día es diferente… Pero dime¿como estas?_

_Rv: Yo… ya estoy mejor Robin… es bueno que te preocupes por mi, gracias… pero no debes hacerlo, estas son mis emociones, mis pensamientos… mis problemas…_

_RB: Entiendo, pero sabes que no me puedes impedir que me preocupe por ti! nn_

_Rv:… Ya fuiste a desayunar?_

_RB: No, vamos?_

_Rv: En un momento te alcanzo…_

_RB: Esta bien no tardes…_

Raven recordaba la sonrisa de Robin… una sonrisa sincera, calida y encantadora, como el solo la puede hacer. En ese momento decidió salir de su cuarto para dirigirse al Livingroom a desayunar, hasta ahora todo había salido bien, pero es una mañana corta aun falta el resto del día.

Al salir de su habitación se topo con Starfire.

Rv: O.ó Star!… que haces aquí, no deberías estar desayunando ahora?

St: Amiga Raven… necesito hablar contigo

Rv: Te encuentras bien, que tienes?

St: Emm… ¿Qué dices si aprovechamos el lindo día y hacemos algo juntas?..

Rv: ¬¬?... de eso vienes ha hablar conmigo?

St: O.O mmm.. Nos dirigimos a desayunar?

En el largo camino hacia el living Room ((xD))…

St¿Te he hablado de Tamaran? Es un lugar especial muy cerca de la tierra, a veces me dan ganas de irla a visitar pero no puedo, talvez puedas ir tú la puedas visitar con eso de que haces viajes donde tu alma puede viajar y tu cuerpo se queda aquí…

Rv: Star…

St: …A propósito de tu cuerpo ¿tal vez un día me dejes entrar a tu habitación y la arreglamos un poco? Quizás a ti no te molesta, pero con un toque de color todo seria otra cosa y…

Rv: Star…

St: …Seguramente Cyborg tiene muchas ideas para ese lugar. Yo te puedo prestar algunos accesorios que he comprado aquí en su ciudad en un lugar llamado centro comercial, pero no dejes que chico bestia lo redecore si no lo va a tapizar de cosas sin sentido…

Rv: Star…Por favor… ¿Qué te pasa se puede saber, estas afuera de mi cuarto con los ojos casi llorando. Parecías preocupada! Pensé que quizás había sucedido algo grave… y estamos caminado y tu finges que todo esta bien… ¿que sentido tiene todo esto?

Star: … Yo no… ((_No soporte verte con Robin, eso es…))… _pensé que podíamos pasar un tiempo juntas en los últimos días hemos estado algo distanciadas_… _¡y hemos descuidado nuestra amistad!

Rv: De acuerdo, pero eso lo podemos hacer cualquier otro día… se aleja de Star

St: Espera!

Rv: Lo siento… ahora debo irme a desayunar

St: Te acompaño ¿si?

Star y Raven se dirigieron al livingroom. ((Al fin!.. .. Les dije que era un camino largo))

/Livingroom/

Cy: Y… no hay villanos Robin?

RB: No

Cy: Que raro, mis censores tampoco han captado nada en estos últimos días...

BB: Que bien! Por fin decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones!

…

Las dos jóvenes titanes atravesaron la puerta.

Y los ojos de Chico bestia y Raven se vieron solo un instante… pero pareció una eternidad como para Raven como para Chico Bestia… Pero con otras personas ni siquiera se voltearon a ver… Star le esquivaba la mirada a Robin… Y Cyborg no le quietaba la mirada al desayuno ((-))..…

* * *

**Listo porfin termine el capitulo 7.. uu siento que no sea de su agrado.. y si lo es.. nn pss que weno!.. o.ó tambien siento averme tardado tanto.. pero la escuela y la Distraccion -.- no me dejaban trabajar.. por cierto.. cuantos capitulos kieren que sean? O.ó.. porke yo sin kerer ya voy pa los 10 O.O kieren ue dure tanto?.. nn espero sus comentarios.. Y.. pss.. Pasasenla chidooo! n.n.. PLISS! EJEN COMENTARIOS!.. me encanta que me los dejen:P.. nn**

**Atte: .:T3KnDr(owTikiM:.**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

A Cyborg no le afecto el silencio sumamente incomodo y empezó a… amm… no digo comer… tragar!... ((xD)), pues ya habían pasado demasiadas horas después de que el se levanto, ósea que tenia bastante hambre.

Y los demás titanes al ver que la situación no se iba a arreglar en un instante decidieron hacerle segunda a Cyborg así que cada uno tomo un asiento y Robin se colocó a un lado de Raven y empezaron a comer.

BB: Amm… Cyborg… podrías darme el Toffu de ahí por favor…n.ñ

Cy: . … Viejo! Raven lo tiene mas cerca!

BB: o/ó amm… Raven… podrías pa...- Se ve como resbala el Toffu hacia el lugar de BB-

BB: amm… Gracias? -.-

Rv: ... Robin tienes alguna idea de porque no se han visto problemas en la ciudad?

Rb: No! Y eso nos me tiene un tanto preocupado tal vez Traman algo!

St: Me voy a mi habitación... nn

Rb: Pero porque Star? Dije algo que te molesto?

St: Amm.. No es eso.. es que no me siento muy bien que digamos, creo que necesito descansar un poco.

Cy: Pero dejaste a medias tu plato ..

St: Se me quito el hambre de repente… ustedes no se preocupen yo estoy bien! Ustedes sigan comiendo… nn Sale del livingroom

Ya que Starfire se había retirado hablaron de lo sucedido.

Rb: Me preocupa…

Cy: oO… si como no…

Rb: Que?

Rv: ¬¬ Robin es bastante obvio que esta celosa al igual que chico bestia

BB: o.ó yo no estoy celoso! Raven! ¬¬ por que debería de estarlo?

Rv: ¬¬ Conozco emociones sabes?... soy casi experta en ese factor se podría decir…

BB: Pues no conoces mis emociones! …¬¬…

Rv: ¬¬ si claro! … Chico Bestia eres taaan predecible!

Rb: Titanes!... ¬¬ no peleen en la mesa… y menos por esa locura de que Star esta celosa o-O… no hay nada por lo cual ella debe de estar celosa!

Cy: Vamos viejo! tu sabes!.. . tu.. a un lado de Raven…

Rb: Y eso que tiene de malo? O.ö Solo somos amigos

Rv: tal vez deberías aclarar eso con Starfire…

Cy: Si viejo la estas ilusionando demasiado!... además no me vengas con eso de que solo son amigos Tu y Star! xD

Rb: ¬.¬ si … solo amigos… oh hay algo que debo saber?

Cy: No! Que va!.. pues si ella no te gusta... te encanta! nn

Rb: o/Ó queeeeee? A mi no me gusta Star!...

BB: ¬¬ entonces quien te gusta? Se levanta de la mesa con su plato

Rb: ¬/¬ es algo que no les incumbe!

BB: Ah.. Déjame pensarlo… empieza con R… y termina con Raven? ¬¬ Pone su plato en el lavaplatos

Rv: o/ó… Se ve como un aura negra rodea el plato de chico bestia y explota ¬¬ chico bestia no digas locuras por culpa de tus tontos celos!...

Cy: Si viejo! Todos sabemos que a Rob Rob le gusta Star nn… solo que esta en la etapa de la negación!

Rb: ¬/¬ ya basta!... que no se puede comer bien en un día normal?

BB: -Limpiándose la comida- -.-UU…Raven no digo locuras ¬¬ y no estoy celoso! Solo digo la verdad u.ú

Cy: Bueno! Alguien debería ir a hablar con Star! n.ñ… -Se levanta de la mesa y se va-

BB: -Persigue a Cyborg- u-u…_(Súper! Los dejare solos!... de nada sirvió que te dijera lo que siento si no me cree Raven… y todo por mi estupido juego… además creo que alguien ya se había ganado tu corazón… el idiota de Robin uú) _

Robin y Raven se quedaron en el livingroom solos.

Rb: ñ-ñ Te ofreces Raven?...

Rv: A que?

Rb: Ah.. hablar con Starfire

Rv: ¬¬ Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Star

Rb: Pero es tu mejor amiga.. deberías conocerla mejor que todos nosotros

Rv: Y tu eres quien le gusta... tu deberías ir a aclarar todo con ella y que se deje de hacer ilusiones si ella no te gusta...

Rb: Yo le gusto a Star? O.o

Rv: ¬¬ no me vengas con que no te habías dado cuenta...

Rb: Pues... ö-ö... de echo si, pero crei que... no se... ella es...

Rv: No te gusta Starfire?

Rb: Por que tanto interés?

Rv: Robin... no se juega con las emociones de los demás sabias?

Rb: Yo no estoy jugando Raven ...

Rv: Entonces?... quien te gusta?

Rb: ...

/Cuarto de Star/

Al llegar Starfire a su cuarto se tiro a la cama y abrazo a su pequeña mascota.

St: (a punto de llorar)... Porque eres así Robin?... Que no has notado que yo quiero estar contigo?...pero por lo que veo tu no quieres estar conmigo... Prefieres estar con... con Raven... con mi amiga Raven!... no lo quiero aceptar Robin... yo.. no quiero aceptarlo... se que debería respetar tu decisión... pero no aguantare tanto viéndote día con día con mi amiga Raven.. TT no sabes como me dolió que decidieras sentarte a un lado de raven.. y ese abrazo...(Lo sabe quien leyó el capitulo 5) tal vez ya hasta ustedes dos son algo mas... lo se lo se! No debo ponerme celosa!.. son mis amigos y debo aceptar sus decisiones por mas que eso me duela!.. vamos Star debo de aguantar...

* * *

**Olaa! tiempo sin saludarlooos! n.ñU.. siento averme tardado pero netaaa! netaa! que mis pensamientos estan en otro ladoo -.. de todos modos! muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios es lo que me hace continuar! nn**

attE: Teka


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Rv: Robin… no tienes que decirme si no quieres…

Rb: (Con la voz temblorosa) Te lo diría Raven… pero creo que… que… estoy confundido…

Rv: Confundido dices? …

Rb: Es que… no estoy seguro de que Star me guste…pero…

Rv: Pero? …

Rb: Hace tiempo que vivo enamorado de un hermosa chica…

Rv: Robin… hablas enserió? Porque cualquiera que te viera diría que estas realmente enamorado de Star…

Rb: Lo se… y creo que eh vivido ocultando lo que siento por esa chica por miedo a ser rechazado…

Rv: Entonces… te ocultabas en Starfire…

Rb: Por así decirlo…

Rv: uú que patético

Rb: ah? o.o

Rv: Que patético Robin!!... porque vives escondiendo esos Sentimientos por la persona a quien de verdad quieres?? Por que no solo decirlo y dejas de vivir en la duda?

Rb: No lo entenderías… -Baja su mirada-

Rv: Supongo que no lo entendería…piensas que yo nunca eh sentido algo por alguien?

Rb: Y si fuera así… porque no le dices lo que sientes ah esa persona o acaso ya lo hiciste?

Rv: …L…Lo eh intentado Robin… pero cada vez que estoy dispuesta a decirle lo que siento… me doy cuenta de que es mas estupido que la otra vez…

Rb: … Entonces… e…es… al chico bestia quien tú amas…

Rv: Desgraciadamente en el amor no se elige… solo pasa…y no hay forma de detenerlo… eso fue exactamente lo que me paso a mi… y no lo puedo detener…

Rb: Te entiendo… te entiendo perfectamente… Yo no elegí estar enamorado de alguien que ama a otra persona… no hay dolor mas grande que ese…

Rv: Como sabes que esa persona no te corresponde Robin?

Rb: …

Rv: Robin? … acaso? … o////oU…

Los ojos de Robin estaban fijos a los de Raven… este se acerco levantando su mano derecha y colocándola en la mejilla de la joven…

Rv: Que pretendes Robin? … .////.

//Cochera//

Mientras que Robin y Raven hablaban en la sala Chico bestia y compañía se encontraban en el garaje haciendo pequeñas modificaciones al auto T…

Cy: Wow… aun no termino de creérmela viejo tu enamorado de Raven!!!... xD

BB: ¬//¬U… No es tanta cosa!!

Cy: o.O... Es que imaginate!!... sin la apuesta no abrías descubierto que te gustaba Raven!!... o eso ya lo sentáis mucho mas atrás:)

BB// Basta viejo!!

Cy: Lo siento no puedo!!! … esta es la noticia del año viejo!! … creo que el toffu y los juegos de video se van a poner celosos!!... jajajajajaja

BB: ó.o pero no los eh dejado de amar a ellos también -

Cy: ¬¬U…

BB: je je era broma!! … xDU…

Cy: Chan chan charan!! … chan chan charan!! …

BB: Que cantas? ¬¬

Cy: nxn lo siento… jajaja…

BB: No te emociones tanto viejo… de hecho pienso dejar de molestarla…

Cy: O.o Molestarla?

BB: u.u como lo escuchaste!! … Raven… Creo que ella no me corresponde… así que no tiene caso seguir así…

Cy: De verdad te gusta no es cierto?

BB: Ahora ya no tiene importancia

Cy: Porque lo dices?

BB: u u

Cy: Vamos viejo soy tu mejor amigo!.. Sabes que puedes decirme!!

BB: Esta bien… es que… ahora Raven esta con Robin y estoy seguro de que…

Cy: (Bajo el carro arreglándolo)… ósea que estas celoso…

BB: Celoso??!!... Realista mi querido amigo Cyborg!! U.ú

Cy: Ella también te quiere no?

BB: La verdad no tengo la mínima idea… u.u

Cy: Y te vas a rendir así? … Dejaras que Robin te la gane sin saber si Raven siente lo mismo que tu?

BB: El ya me la gano desde hace mucho tiempo…

Cy: Eso aun no lo sabes!! … tienes que ir a descubrirlo!! …

BB: Lo eh intentado de todas formas…

Cy: Ella sabe de tu amor… mmm… entonces no te queda mas que esperar su respuesta…

BB: u u

Cy: Vamos viejo! No te pongas así…

BB: Es que… y si ella no me corresponde?

Cy: Era el destino…

BB: Destino? … ella se ah convertido simplemente en mi razón para vivir!! Eso es lo que quiere el destino?!

Cy: Que sientes por ella?

BB: Lo que yo siento por ella me hace tan feliz que ella este ahí día a día para verla… la quiero abrazar o besar a cada instante!! Estar eternamente a su lado!! Estoy arrepentido de todas las cosas que la hayan molestado… quiero demostrarle que mi amor es puro y verdadero en mi vida es ella lo que quiero!! Si ella sufre yo muero… para mi ella no es un juego… estoy completamente enamorado de ella… sin darme cuenta me eh estado volviendo otra persona por ella… no me lo esperaba… ella ha venido a cambiar mi vida…

Cy: Razones te sobran para pelear por ella… ;)

BB: Pero me asusta la idea de lo que pueda suceder…

Cy: El miedo te detiene… y el tiempo pasa… no desperdicies los momentos con ella… trata de hacerle entender que la amas sinceramente… que el cariño que le tienes es especial…

BB: Si ella no me corresponde… mi vida se ira… no tendrá sentido nada… nada…

Chico Bestia levanto la cabeza hacia el techo como pidiéndole a Dios un milagro para que Raven sintiera lo mismo que el… y con esa misma intensidad… mientras tanto Robin se acercaba mas y mas a Raven…

Rb: (Se aproxima a Raven, la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos)… escucha Raven… ¿Recuerdas tantas miradas llenas de cariño? Yo de verdad quiero a esa chica, yo la… amo… yo la adoro…y se que la han lastimado yo eh estado ahí… en sus momentos difíciles y tristes… eh deseado estar con ella la mayor parte del tiempo… pero confía que yo jamás la haría llorar… dime… ¿quien mas le puede ofrecer eso a esta maravillosa chica?

Rv: Robin… -Se sonroja-

Rb: Raven…

Raven confundida y bastante sonrojada observa como Robin acerca lentamente su rostro al de ella y ella también acerca el suyo sus ojos se cierran mientras estaban cada vez mas cercas… y sus labios se rozaron como si tuvieran temor de tocarse…

Rv: no… no…

Aun sin llegar al beso solo una acaricia de los labios de uno como de la otra… Raven trato de alejarse suavemente pero Robin la tomo por la cintura dejándola en una posición no muy cómoda…

Rv: Robin… yo no pretendo que compliques nuestro cariño… lo siento… pero… mi amiga me necesita…

Raven trato de alejarse nuevamente pero Robin la posiciono contra la pared…

Rb: Déjame ser yo el que ocupe tus pensamientos… déjame ser yo esa persona que te haga sentir bien… por favor Raven… yo te amo…

Rv: Robin… no…

Robin observo los labios de Raven acercándose primero con una unión de labios suavemente y poco a poco dejarse llevar por el instante fundiéndose en un beso apasionado.

Chico bestia por su parte estaba decidido en ese momento en ir a enfrentar a Raven y tratar de hacerla lo mas Feliz a cada instante que estuviera junto a ella… trataría de enamorarla al cien por cierto… no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

Cy: n.n Fue un gusto ayudarte viejo!! Ahora ve por ella…

Chico bestia ahora con ánimos se dirigía hacia donde estaba Raven con unos pasos lentos pero seguros…

BB: Raven yo… Te amo!! … no no no!! … Raven yo… siempre pienso en ti… no! … Raven yo… sinceramente no puedo vivir sin ti… si eso… je je je… aquí vamos… creo que después de todo no es tan difícil…

* * *

**Hola amigos!! tanto tiempo!! je je.. verguenza me deveria de dar u.ú... T.T lo siento .. pero aki esta por fin la continuacion!!!**

**gracias encerio GRACIAS a todos los ke me an animado a seguirle... n.n.. son los mejores fans je je je xD de esta historia... - por asi decirlo!! bnooo!!!.. a ve ke tal les parecio esta continuacion.. n.nUU.. no me maten... tenia ke hacerlo jo jo jo!!!... **

**aTTe: Teka**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

El beso entre Robin y Raven se hacia más largo… mas intenso… Mientras Robin sentía el sabor de la gloria recorriendo su boca…

Raven puso su mano sobre el pecho de Robin para alejarlo pero fue en vano el chico maravilla tomo su mano… y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos... El corazón de la chica latía muy rápido… no podía concentrarse… solo una voz la hizo volver en si… deteniéndole el corazón… haciéndole latir mas lento… haciéndola volver en si...

BB: …Esto es injusto…

Con lagrimas en los ojos Chico bestia hizo contacto con los ojos de Raven… ella se percato de la tristeza que lo inundaba…

BB: Como sea… si eres feliz con ese imbecil!... adelante Raven!... ¡pero no olvides que aquí estoy!... ¡que soy realmente yo el que te ama!... ¡el que vio en ti todo y nada al mismo tiempo!... no pretendo complicar tu vida… pero date cuenta de lo que realmente siento hacia ti...

Chico Bestia con profunda tristeza y coraje salio de la torre T… tratando de calmarse… tratando de aceptar lo que vio…

Raven acomodando sus ideas… acomodado sus emociones… simplemente miro a Robin... con unos ojos que lo decían todo…

Rb: Raven! Yo no quise… lo siento…

Raven desapareció en un aura negra trasladándose a su cuarto… ella se recargo en su puerta tomándose la cabeza cerrando los ojos… pensando en todo lo que había pasado… todo lo que había sentido… en todo lo que se había equivocado…

_Rv: No debí permitirlo… ¿que intento hacer enamorándome? Se que todo eso es como veneno para mi pero al mismo tiempo una cura… Porque del chico bestia… es tan… extraño… tan molesto… tan (recuerda lo que vio en los ojos del chico bestia)… __siento la sensación de que lo necesito... quiero estar con el... pero que hay de Robin... será solo ¿placer?... ¿amor?... no hay duda que es pura confusión..._

St: Raven?... ¿¿Estas ahí??

Rv: … ¿e?... ¡si!... ¿que pasa?...

St: Amiga… en estos momentos necesito de ti…

Rv: … Abre un poco la puerta… ¿eso quieres?

St: Por Favor… ¿podemos hablar?

Raven y Starfire subieron a la terraza… el sol estaba tan grande pero no quemaba… el cielo era tan azul… y Raven vio como una lagrima caía de los ojos de su amiga…

Rv¿Que pasa Starfire?

St: … snif… Pasa que… pasa que… estoy enamorada amiga Raven…

Rv: … ¿Y eso es tan malo para ti?

St: No, no lo es… pero lo es cuando esa persona no te corresponde… sufro mucho… me duele tanto... ¿porque el amor debe ser así tan cruel?

Rv: Tu sufres hasta donde quieres… ¿pero como sabes que el no te corresponde Star?

St: Porque… el me lo dijo… fue a mi cuarto… yo estaba tan feliz… pero al escuchar esas palabras de su boca… simplemente me di cuenta de que mi mundo se desvaneció justo como el se fue… destrozó mi corazón...

Rv¿Le mencionaste lo que tu sientes por el?

St: si lo hice… fue tan difícil decirlo para mi… y tan fácil destrozarlo para el…

Rv: Creo que no soy la indicada para hablarte del amor Starfire…

St¿Y dime quien lo es? … amarlo a el no es lo mejor lo tengo claro… me duele tanto amarlo... los sueños que tenia eran para el... estaba segura de lo que sentía... y sigo sintiendo hacia el... pero que caso tiene si el quiere a otra mujer... ¿debo pelearlo amiga?... dime... ¿acaso debo buscarlo?

Rv: (_Quererlo a el… es lo mejor de lo peor que me ah pasado… es tan absurdo… necesito hablar con el… necesito decirlo que lo siento…) _Starfire… no vale la pena que sufras por el… no lo vale…

St¿Raven?

Rv¿Si?

St¿Por qué lo besaste?

Rv: (_Otra vez esa sensación de haber fallado)…_

St: ...

//En las rocas fuera de la ciudad//

El chico Bestia salio de la torre T… en busca de tranquilidad o consuelo… se veía tan destrozado… con la emoción acurrucada en la garganta, sus ojos llenos de agua salada... de simple tristeza y nostalgia, llego a las rocas… casi fuera de la ciudad… justo donde conoció a Terra… se tiro de rodillas poniendo sus manos en la cara… tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar al recordar esa imagen en su mente de aquel beso… cerrando sus puños y convirtiéndose en un gorila comenzó a sacar todo eso que tenia dentro… Destrozando columnas de rocas desesperadamente… haciendo un destrozo… llamando la atención de aquel que tenia la maldad en las venas…

BB¿Por qué Raven¿Por qué el y yo no?... ¡agh!... ¿Qué me falta?

Chico bestia agotado volvió a convertirse en humano… quedando acostado en medio de aquel desvarió de rocas… de dudas… de furia… las lagrimas recorrían todo su rostro…

Slade: Valla valla… ¿Qué es lo que te agobia pequeño?

Al escuchar la voz de este ser se paró inmediatamente volteando a todos lados, buscando el origen de esa voz…

//Terraza//

St¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Sabias que el me gusta... y mucho...

Rv: Starfire... no fue mi intención hacerlo...

St¡Pero lo hiciste¡Tu¡La que se hace llamar mi mejor amiga!

Rv: ... Es por eso que no debo mentirte...

St¡Pero si traicionarme!

Rv: Calmate Starfire... recuerda que tus poderes como los míos se activan de acuerdo a lo que sentimos... y no vale la pena hacer eso...

St: Es que tu no sabes como me siento...

Rv: Supongo que no... Y no pretendo averiguarlo... te decía... que como mi amiga no pretendo discutir como si fuera el fin del mundo por eso...

St: Para mi lo es...

Rv: Estas exagerando... Calmate... ¿quieres?

La respuesta de Starfire fue levantarse del lado de su amiga Raven... Darle la espalda e irse de aquella pequeña discusión...

Rv¿Starfire?... Lo siento

St: Guárdate esas palabras...

//livingroom//

Robin sin percatarse de todo lo que había provocado por una simple emoción llamada Deseo estaba tratando de concentrarse de encontrar en la computadora acerca de los planes de esos villanos que al parecer tenían unas largas vacaciones... pues no se había sabido nada de ellos...

Rb: _¿Qué eh echo? Estaba tan seguro de que quería a Raven... la quiero... la deseo... a ella yo la amo... entonces porque esta sensación de hacerle echo mal... jamás quiero hacerle mal... no quiero... quiero todo el bien para ella... hacerla feliz... pero esos ojos... esa mirada... fue tan fría..._

* * *

Hey por fin aquí esta el capitulo 10

Lamento todo lo que les hice sufrir... espero y que no allá sido como se lo imaginaron... si leyeron bien que NO HAYA SIDO como se lo imaginaron jaja... es que tenia poca imaginación pero espero y no se enojen tanto jaja… creì que ya lo habìa subido pero no fue asi… fue un error de dedo…

MENSAJE ESPECIAL

Miren a petición de toda la bola de pervertidos que leen mi fic… lo mas seguro es que en los proximos capitulos contenga un poco de lemmon. Les hago esta mencion por si pretenden continuar leyendo se atengan a las pocas consecuencias jaja…. Lo digo porque según el ambiente o la musica en donde me ponga escribir sabremos si soy una loca pervertida o no… que la verdad no lo creo… jaja…

Saludines a todos los que me presionaron, me amaneraron y me prometieron cosas si es que continuaba con el fic…. Gracias n.n (Mayte//) jaja… ntc


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Estando sola en la terraza, Raven trato de pensar en algo para decirle a Starfire, pero no consiguieron salirle palabras sinceras a esta chica, Starfire tenia razón no había nada que podría decir para tranquilizar toda la furia y el resentimiento de Starfire, Raven permitió que sucediera un beso que nunca abría pensado que fuese real…

Rv¿Por qué precisamente a mi? … todo lo que no me pasa en toda mi vida se me viene acumulando en instantes, en momentos… y yo como una tonta sin saber como resolverlos… porque el amor lo siento tan esencial cuando en realidad nunca fue nada en mi… no puedo estar bien con todos los que me rodean... Deseo que todo esto se valla y vuelva a ser como antes… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ahora me siento tan sola… con frió sin poder oírte… y yo sigo sin entenderme… quiero irme lejos de aquí… nunca me e sentido tan perdida… todos mis errores están dañando a los que quiero… y me quieren…

Las lagrimas de culpa estaban a punto de dejar caer todo eso que estaba sintiendo pero justo detrás de ella sintió una sensación en su hombro… volteo rápidamente exaltada…

Cy¿Raven¿Estas bien?

Rv¡Cyborg! … e… estoy bien…

Cy¡OH! Vamos… hasta la chica menos emocional debe de aceptar cuando necesita hablar…

Rv¿Qué acaso tienes carrera en Psicología?

Cy: jaja… No… pero se muy bien por lo que estas pasando…

Rv: … ¿Por lo que estoy pasando? … ¿De que hablas?

Cy: Vamos… cuéntame…

Rv: Lo siento… No se de lo que hablas…

Cy: como quieras… pero aquí voy a estar cuando me necesites Raven…

Rv: Cyborg… no quiero involucrarte en esto… le estoy haciendo daño a todas las personas que quiero…

Cy: Solo estas confundida… ¿Cierto?

Rv: Realmente no quiero tocar el tema… lo siento…

Cyborg observo a la chica mas fría que había conocido desmoronándose en un mar de emociones que jamás había sentido. Solo se limito a mirarla.

Cy: Quiero ayudarte Raven…

Rv: Solo necesito meditar… Gracias…

Cy: Como quieras… Estoy buscando a Chico Bestia ¿lo has visto?

El corazón de Raven dejo de latir un instante al recordar como le había roto toda el alma al pobre de chico bestia cuando presencio aquel beso de error.

//Fuera de la ciudad//

Slade¿Así que sufres por un amor Chico Bestia?

BB¡¡Eso a ti no te interesa!!

Slade¿Y me imagino que fue Robin el que te quito lo que más querías no?

BB¡¡Calla!!

Slade: Primero fue Terra… y ahora…

BB: … Raven…

Chico Bestia estaba en guardia hacia donde estaba hablando Slade, pero no pudo evitar que esas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos una vez más… el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse como si se percatara de todos los hechos que habían ocurrido.

//Terraza//

La primera gota de lluvia fue para Raven le callo justo en la mano esta no pudo evitar ponerse mas melancólica.

Cy: Vamos Raven… es mejor que entremos…

Rv¡¡No!! … no… Yo no quería hacerle daño Cyborg!... ¡yo no se lo que quiero!... yo… estoy perdida… me estoy equivocando...

Al decir estas palabras Raven se desmorono en los brazos de Cyborg con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Cy: Tranquila Raven… Solo tienes que ver en tu corazón… ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? …

Mientras Raven abrazaba a Cyborg pensaba en las palabras que le llegaba a sus oídos… trataba de contestar esa pregunta que le había echo… Pero realmente ella no sabía lo que quería.

Rv: _… ¿Qué es lo que quiero? …_

Cy¿Entonces? …

Rv: …Yo… supongo que… quiero no hacerle daño a nadie…

//Fuera de la ciudad//

Slade¡No me digas que te hirió una simple chica!

BB¡¡Ella no es una simple chica!! OÓ

Slade¡Por favor! Quien lo iba a decir… los titanes con problemas de amor…

BB¡Calla!!

Chico Bestia se convirtió en un Tirano saurio y se abalanzo hacia donde se encontraba Slade destruyendo las piedras. Slade con esa agilidad que lo caracteriza solo salto un poco contraatacando en la cabeza al Chico Bestia.

Slade¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? … Acepta la verdad… Ni siquiera podrías defender a Raven… tan solo mírate… eres un perdedor.

El chico verde enojado por aquellas palabras se convirtió en un tigre llegando hacia Slade viéndolo de un lado a otro y con ese rugido…

Slade: Que lastima me das…

//Torre T//

En la tranquilidad del silencio incomodo la alarma se encendió. Todos los cuartos estaban inundados de una parpadeante luz roja. Percatándose de eso todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, tenían que dejar atrás su vida personal y salvar a quien sea que se encontraban en peligro.

Todos los titanes bajaron inmediatamente...

Cy¿Cuál es el problema viejo?

Rb: No lo se, hubo un derrumbe fuera de la ciudad, cerca de donde encontramos a Terra… ¿Dónde esta el Chico Bestia?

Cy: Ni idea… ¡me comunicare con el! …

Rb¡Déjalo! Tenemos que partir hacia el problema… ¡¡Titanes Vamos!!

Raven y Cyborg abordaron el Carro T, mientras Starfire volaba hacia fuera de la ciudad y Robin con su moto acelero hasta aquel derrumbe.

[Carro T

Rv¿No sabes donde esta Chico Bestia?

Cy: No… Pero intentare comunicarme… (Toma el comunicador)… Cyborg a Chico Bestia… Cyborg a Chico Bestia Responde viejo tenemos problemas…

No recibía ninguna respuesta.

//Fuera de la ciudad//

Chico Bestia se estaba quedando inconsciente, de tantos golpes que recibía de Slade, pero el quería continuar, demostrando así que no era un perdedor.

BB: … _no puedo rendirme…no siento mis brazos… tendré que esperar a los titanes… pero… pero…ese maldito de Robin… _

Slade: El odio…. Es lo que te levanta… no soy yo… es ese odio que le tienes a Robin… lo veo en tus ojos pero no te preocupes, Ya tengo lo que quería…

De pronto se escucho una pequeña onda sónica que se hacia cada vez mas grande, golpeando a Slade justo a un costado.

Cy¡¡¡Boya!!!...

Slade se levanto rápidamente oprimiendo un botón que haría que aparecieran cientos de robots parecidos a Slade.

Robin no perdió un instante y persiguió a Slade mientras los otros titanes se encargaban de los robots.

Cy: Raven! Cuidado atrás de ti! …

Raven volteo poniendo un escudo de un aura negra entre ella y aquellos robots, mientras se defendía vio algo que se movía con dificultad encima de una gran piedra…

Rv¿Chico Bestia? …

La chica voló hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.

Chico bestia mira quien era la mujer que le iba a ayudar a levantarse, Raven se inclino hacía el y le hablo con voz suave.

Rv: … ¿Te encuentras bien?

Chico Bestia se limito a observarla mientras las gotas de lluvia parecían lágrimas que caían del cielo y acababan en aquellos dos...

BB: Raven...

Raven se acerco al rostro de el al no escucharlo bien colocando su mirada sin querer en sus labios percatándose de una pequeña cortada que tenia en ellos... Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al estar tan cerca de los labios del chico Bestia se encerraba en su mundo de besarlo o no... ella tenia el deseo, pero sabia que solo haria mas complicada esa situación en la que estaba...

BB: ...Te quiero...

Sin pensarlo Raven junto sus labios a los del Chico Bestia, sintiendo como esa herida sanaba junto con el beso, explorando la textura de sus labios tan suaves como siempre había pensado que seria aquel beso que podría cambiarla, tan lleno de emociones mezcladas de...¿ amor ? –Pensó Raven-

* * *

Sorry por tardarme tanto... am, si si lo se no tiene lemon pero pues! eske kuando no me sale pues no me salee!!!... ademas todo asu tiempo! no quieran ke luego luego agan kosas malas! jajaja... denles tiempo!! no ven como esta raven de confundida!!!.??... chance y tan confundida esta ke se acuesta con Cyborg oO!.. jajajaja 

Sale pues!..

Teka


End file.
